Legend of the Silver Eyed Rider
by LegendaryRogue
Summary: After the death of Pyhrra causes Ruby's inherent "Silver Eye" powers to reveal itself, freezing the Dragon Grimm and damaging Cinder, the power Ruby unleashes transports her to another world, another dimension. What will she find here? And will she be able to find her way home?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Inheritance Cycle.**

* * *

"No . . . PYHRRA!" Ruby screamed as she saw the red-haired champion turn into nothingness.

The young huntress felt something inside her surge and burst forth, surround herself, Cinder, and the Dragon Grimm in a blinding white light that could be seen by the Hunters, Huntresses, White Fang, and Grimm that were fighting down below. No one knew what it was, or what was actually happening up on the tower. When the light faded, the Dragon Grimm was left frozen and Cinder was injured . . . but Ruby Rose was nowhere to be seen. The unworthy Fall Maiden slunk off to nurse her wounds.

• • •

Three days later, Ruby awoke. Her head was pounding, she was hungry, and she was thirsty. Slowly sitting up, she cradled her head gingerly with one hand as she looked around, taking in her surroundings. Ruby was surrounded by large trees and lots of fauna, so she was able to deduce that she was definitely in a forest, but it didn't look any of the forests she'd ever been in, not the one by her mother's grave, or the Emerald Forest that was overlooked by Beacon Cliff. Something seemed . . . different about this forest, as if it resonated with a strange energy . . . not a bad one, just something that Ruby had never felt before.

Standing up, Ruby called out for her teammates. "Weiss!? Blake?! Yang?!"

If she was honest, Ruby was afraid. She was all alone in a place she didn't recognize, and she had no idea what happened to Beacon. But at least Crescent Rose was still with her. Hugging herself, she began to slowly walking in a random direction, hoping to find someone eventually, or even find some water. She walked for what seemed like hours, wandering the forest. Ruby found it odd that she hadn't come across any Grimm yet, but all she's seen so far were birds and small forest critters. Finally, she heard the sound of running water. She ran towards the sound. When she got to the river, she collapsed to her knees at the shore and stuck her face into the water, drinking greedily.

She came back up with a relieved gasp and just sat down to rest. After a few minutes, she noticed something peeking through the sand on the riverbed It looked like a small, black stone with a red vein running across its surface. Curious, she reached into the water to retrieve it. Upon trying to grab the stone, she realized that what she'd seen was just the tip of the iceberg. Ruby began digging around the stone. When she finally pulled it out, the whole stone was a little over a foot in length, and was oblong in shape, perfectly smooth.

The entire stone was black and covered in those red veins, and when she lifted it out of the water, it wasn't as heavy as it should have been. There was something about the stone that Ruby couldn't place . . . like a feeling that said this was important to her, but she couldn't figure out why. Knowing it was probably pointless, she took the stone with her anyway. Still hungry, and still tired, she began walking again. She needed to get back home. It started growing dark and Ruby had to stop. Starting a fire using dead branches that were laying on the ground, which had been surprisingly hard to find, and some dead leaves as kindling. She sat back against the trunk of the tree and tried to stay awake, in case she was attacked by Grimm during the night. It didn't work out though, as her exhaustion caused her to gradually fall asleep, try as she might to stay awake. She slept with the stone cradled in her arms . . .

When Ruby woke up, she would be in a cell. Crescent Rose was gone, as was the stone.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed and please leave a review.**


	2. Chapter One: Not in Remnant Anymore

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Inheritance Cycle.**

* * *

Ruby looked around her room in a panic. The cell was completely barren apart from the cot she slept on, or rather, was currently sitting on, and the . . . chamber pot in the corner. Ew. Outside the barred door of her cell, stood a single guard. Or at least, Ruby _thought_ it was a guard. The figure was standing so still and silent that it was difficult to tell him apart from well painted and sculpted statue, overly large toy, or an actual person.

"Um . . . excuse me? Hello? Can you tell me where I am? Or why I'm here, in a cell?" Nothing but silence answered her from her sentry. "Uh, okay, can you tell me who you are? Or who you work for? . . . . . . . . . . Hello? Can you hear me? You're kinda freaking me out . . . "

~While Ruby was vainly trying to engage her guard in conversation~

The scout that had discovered Ruby stood before King Evandar and Queen Islanzadi, delivering his report. _"I found the girl just sleeping in the forest, the egg in her arms. We also found some strange metal contraption that was attached to the back of her belt. We have yet to discover its purpose, then there is the matter of her . . . rather strange clothing, though we do know it was very well crafted."_

 _"Do you know how the girl crossed the borders of our lands without detection?"_ asked King Evandar.

 _"No, we followed the tracks, but they only led to a clearing. The ground was disturbed where she had slept, but that is where the trail ended. There were no signs of hidden tracks either. It's like she just appeared out of thin air."_ The scout replied.

 _"Interesting. Bring her here, and have her things brought her as well. And be kind to her. Though her presence in our lands is unexplained, there is no reason to assume she means ill."_ Evandar told the scout.

 _"Of course,"_ said the scout, before going to follow his King's orders.

~Back to Ruby~

Ruby had since given up on trying to speak with her guard. Instead, she started thinking about how strange his pointed ears were. It would be rude to ask, so she didn't. It reminded her of how elves were supposed to look in all those fantasy stories, so it very much backed up her theory that this whole thing must be a dream. Now, if she could only wake up . . .

About ten minutes later, another pointy eared gentleman came towards her cell, having just arrived. He began speaking to her guard in a language she had never heard nor heard of before. Ruby thought that maybe they were talking in a secret code, which caused to think maybe these people were like a super-secret organization of international superspies. The thought made her eyes sparkle in excitement. That would be so cool.

While Ruby was fantasizing about a super-secret organization of international superspies, the two elves were conversing.

 _"King Evandar and Queen Islanzadi wishes to see the girl."_ the new elf told the guard. _"They have also instructed for her belongings and the egg she was found with be brought as well."_

The guard nodded in acknowledgment. _"I'll go grab her things . . . and the egg."_

 _"Bring them to the throne room. We'll be waiting there,"_ said the scout elf.

The elf guarding Ruby nodded and went to grab Ruby's possessions and retrieve the egg they'd found her with. The guard watched him leave before turning to the daydreaming human girl. Uttering a single word in the ancient language, he unlocked the door and it opened, snapping Ruby out of her daze.

"Huh? How'd you open the door? Wasn't it locked? Oh, don't tell me it was unlocked the whole time?" Ruby asked, worried she'd made an idiot of herself.

"It was locked." he informed her.

Ruby sighed in relief. "Okay good, because I would have felt pretty dumb if it hadn't been," she said, rubbing the back of her head with a sheepish smile.

He raised a brow but decided to put much thought into it. "Our king would like to see you. If you would just follow me? You're not going to be hurt, and you're not in any trouble."

"U-um okay?" said Ruby.

The elf nodded and began walking. Ruby hesitated a moment before following. She was going to ask where her weapon and her scroll was, but then they went outside and her breath was stolen from her, being left speechless by what she saw. Buildings made from living trees, and people, all of them attractive and with pointed ears, going to and fro about their business. What really sold her dream theory was the fact that she saw dragons flying overhead, and people riding them.

Ruby was snapped out of her trance when the elf she was following took her into the largest tree building she'd seen so far. Inside there was a large number of very well dressed elves in fine clothing and at the end of the room sat an elven woman and man, both clearly in a position of leadership. Ruby became extremely nervous as she was led to stand before them.

"Uh . . . h-hi?" she greeted tentatively.

"Greetings. I am King Evandar, and this is my mate, Queen Islanzadi," he greeted.

"O-okay . . . I'm Ruby. Ruby Rose," said Ruby, their apparent friendliness confusing her. Then again, it was a dream, so Ruby supposed didn't have to make sense.

"Where are you from, Ruby?" King Evandar asked.

"From Vale," said Ruby. "Where am I anyway?"

"You are in Ellesmera, or the Land of the Elves as humans like to say. But I have never heard of this place called Veil, where is it exactly?" asked King Evandar

Ruby's expression deadpanned. "Uuuh . . . .Vale? You know, the Kingdom of Vale? The country that's south of Atlas and west of Mistral? Where on Remnant have you been?" she asked in confusion. Ruby never paid much attention in geography but even she knew the general locations of the other kingdom and countries. Then Ruby realized she'd sounded very rude just then. "Um, no offense?"

This seemed to interest King Evandar, quite a bit so. "I'm sorry to say that I am not familiar with any of these places. Which is odd considering I know the name of nearly every town and city in Alagaesia."

Ruby didn't seem fazed by this information. "Well, of course you've never heard of it," she said, almost as if she was talking to a child. "This is just a dream after all."

King Evandar, Queen Islanzadi, and several other elves raised their brows at this.

"You think this is a dream," Queen Islanzadi repeated.

"Of course it is," Ruby said. "How else would you explain elves, dragons, houses made out of living trees . . . Those aren't real, so this has to be a dream. Besides that, I'm not in Vale, or at Beacon. Which is where I was. Soon I'll wake up, and I'll be back at my dorm with my teammates, and we can all fight in the Vytal Festival. Which _definitely_ won't end like the one in my dreams did."

King Evandar spoke up again after giving what Ruby said some thought. "Tell me . . . what was your last memory of this . . . "Beacon"? Even if you think it was a dream."

Ruby's face suddenly saddened. "I . . . don't really want to talk about it. It's not pleasant . . ."

"This is all just a dream, remember." said King Evandar.

She was silent as she contemplated his words. "Well . . . I suppose since this all a dream anyway. The White Fang and Grimm were overrunning the school. Pyrrha was fighting Cinder on top of the clocktower. Weiss helped me run up the tower so I could help her, but by the time I got there . . . Pyrrha . . . Cinder had . . . killed Pyrrah. After that, I just remember my head hurting really badly and this flash of bright white light."

"What do you remember after that?" asked King Evandar.

"Well, I woke up in a forest, found a stone in the river, walked a bit before falling asleep, then when I woke up again I was in a cell, and then I was brought here," said Ruby.

As if on cue, the elf that had been guarding Ruby came in carrying her things. "Well, I have some information that might be difficult to hear," said Evandar. "You are not dreaming, rather, I believe that whatever happened may have transported you here from a very far away land, though such a thing would require an immense amount of power."

"I . . . But . . . How is that even possible?!" Ruby exclaimed.

King Evandar shook his head. "I'm sorry to say that I do not know," he said to her before turning to the guard. "Give Miss Rose her belongings."

Ruby, having appeared downtrodden and flabbergasted at the news she had received, immediately perked up at her things being returned. "Cresent Rose!" she squealed happily, picking up the strange metal box they had found on her and . . . cuddling . . . with it. "Oh, I missed you so much!"

Once she had finished cuddling Crescent Rose, she picked up the small, smooth rectangle that was her scroll. She opened it, surprising the elves as the glowing, transparent screen appeared between the two small sections. Ruby frowned when she saw there was no signal and vainly began running and climbing around the room in an attempt to get even one bar, gaining many strange looks from the elves present, but she finally gave up after about ten minutes. The last item was the black and red stone. She paused before picking it up.

The King watched Ruby interact with the stone. The way she looked at it . . . it was intriguing to her, but she didn't know why. King Evandar had a strong feeling that this egg was meant for this girl. Her coming here, and finding the egg almost immediately after simply seemed too much of a coincidence.

"Miss Rose, do you know what that is?" King Evandar asked her.

The question seemed to confuse her. "It's . . . a rock? I mean, it seems a bit light for its size, but it's still clearly a rock . . . "

"It's an egg. A dragon egg, to be precise," he informed her.

This information seemed to startle Ruby. "A dragon egg?! I-I didn't mean to! Oh, the mama dragon is going to be so mad at me!"

For once, Evandar was at a loss for words, however momentary. "Erm . . . no, that's not necessarily the case. We have a blood oath with the dragons. Half their eggs are given to us and then enchanted so that they will only hatch when they choose and individual to be their rider. I do no know what led to the egg you currently have to end up in the river, but I believe you were fated to find this egg. That your arrival here isn't a mere coincidence or blind chance. I have lived far too long to believe in such things."

"You think . . . I'm meant to be a dragon rider?" asked Ruby. This was all too much to take in and her head was starting to hurt.

King Evandar nodded. "I believe you are."

Ruby's head felt like it was spinning. Everything was tearing through head, everything was real. She really wasn't in Remnant anymore, Pyrrha and Penny were really gone, Beacon had really been a overrun by Grimm and the White Fang, she was in a place where elves and dragons were real, and the King of these elves thought she was destined to be a dragon rider and was meant to be here. Ruby staggered, her head felt like it was splitting and she felt woozy. Her vision started going black and she welcomed the sweet embrace of unconsciousness as she began to collapse.

The last thing she heard before she fell completely unconscious was someone calling out to her, "Miss Rose!?"

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed and please leave a review.**


End file.
